Sword & Cross
by Luke Volkov
Summary: Selamat datang di Alvarna academy dan asrama Alvarna, tempat dimana hal-hal sihir terjadi. Tapi apa kau siap menanggung semuanya? rated T for language maybe? OCs inside! don't like? don't read! MAAF BARU APDET MINNA! T T
1. Beginning

**Discalimer: Persona tu punya bang Atlus kalo punya saya pasti… jadi game #dibunuh karena gak jelas**

**Ritsu: Hwalouch~! Bertemu lagi~! Fic keenam saya! #ndablek! fic yang lain belum selesai tapi bikin fic lain!# ya mari kit—**

**?: RICCHAAAAN-NEECHAN!**

**Ritsu: Twilight? Ngapain kamu di sini?**

**Readers: Twilight? **

**Ritsu: oh gua belum kasih tau ya, Twilight ini kepribadian gua yang lain a.k.a account gua yang lain di FictionPress.**

**Twilight: oh, maafkan saya readers atas ketidak sopanan saya tadi! Saya Twilight Sonata~! Kepribadian lain dari Ritsu Kanoya! Saya akan membantu dia dalam fic ini!**

**Ritsu: wokeeh! Kita mulai! XD**

**Twilight: warning! Judul dan isi gak nyambung! **

**A/N: di sini persona dipanggil **_**nobody, P3XP4, many Ocs in here, Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

* * *

><p>Asrama **<em>Alvarna <em>adalah asrama yang terisolasi dari dunia luar, asrama yang terletak di hutan. Dimana hanya ada anak-anak berkemampuan khusus yang bisa masuk ke asrama itu, dimana ponsel tidak diijinkan dan para murid diawasi ketat dengan _cctv _yang terpasang di setiap sudut gedung asrama.

Asrama _Alvarna _digabung dengan_ Alvarna Academy***, _sekolah yang berdiri sejak lama, berfasilitas lengkap sama seperti asramanya dan mempunyai peraturan yang sama seperti asramanya. Sekarang sekolah ini kedatangan murid baru dari dunia luar. Bunyi ketukkan sepatu _pantofel _hitam terdengar di lorong, terlihat seorang laki-laki berumur 17 tahun memakai jas hitam dengan lambang sekolah _Alvarna _yang bersimbol A dengan dua pedang di samping kiri dan kanan yang disilangkan, tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam membuka pintu _oak hitam _yang bertuliskan _faculty office._

"Ah, kau pasti murid baru di sini? Aku Yamato-_sensei_, semoga kamu suka dengan sekolah—ah bodohnya aku, aku belum memberimu dasi sekolah ini." Yamato-_sensei _memberi dasi berwarna merah dengan simbol yang sama di jas anak itu. "ah, dan ini kunci asramamu. Nomor 201." Laki-laki berkacamata itu menyerahkan kunci itu lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "mari, kuantarkan kamu ke kelas." Ajak Yamato_-sensei._

**Class 2-2**

"oh! Ada anak baru lagi rupanya!" seru si cewek berambut bob sambil menunjuk nama anak baru itu di kertas. "Souji Seta." "oh, betulkah?" ucap si gadis berambut hijau itu maju kedepan, "uh-huh, itu.." gadis berambut pirang menunjuk kertas itu. "tung—tunggu! King Moroon akan jadi wali kelas kita?" pekik si gadis bob tadi. "haah? King Moroon? Ayolah! Jangan dia! Setidaknya Kondo-_sensei _atau Yukime-_sensei_! Jangan si tupai sinting itu!" keluh si laki-laki rambut coklat itu. Pintu kelas 2-2 terbuka dan dua orang berjalan masuk. "dengar anak-anak bodoh! Aku Kinshiro Mooroka, aku akan jadi wali kelas di sini! Kalian kedatangan murid baru dari dunia luar! Cepat kenalkan dirimu anak tolol!" bentak si guru tadi. "siapa yang kau bilang anak tolol? guru dengan muka tupai?" kata anak itu enteng. "apa kau bilang?" lirik si King Moroon tajam. "cepat perkenalkan dirimu!"

"…. Souji Seta, senang berkenalan dengan kalian…." Ucap si Souji datar dan singkat.

"pak! Apa boleh si anak pindahan itu duduk di sini?" tanya si bob itu, "kau dengar itu? Cepat duduk di sana!" komando si King Moroon ketus, Souji segera duduk di samping si gadis rambut coklat itu. "pssst! Sepertinya kau tidak beruntung anak baru! Kau ditempatkan di kelas ini dan haru melewatinya selama setahun! Sebelum itu aku kenalkan diriku sebelum kelupaan, aku Chie Satonaka!" bisik si Chie. "senang bisa berkenalaan denganmu Chie." Balas Souji.

**After School**

"Souji! Perkenalkan! Ini temanku! Yukiko Amagi" kata Chie semangat. "salam kenal, aku Yukiko Amagi." Yukiko memperkenalkan dirinya. "baiklah, sampai jumpa besok ya!" Chie berjalan keluar.

_**Asrama Alvarna**_

"kamar 200… ah 201!" seru Souji sambil melihat papan nomor itu, "kita lihat siapa saja yang akan jadi teman kamarku…."

_Minato Arisato _

_Yosuke Hanamura_

_Yukinari Sakamoto_

_Usui Hirota_

_Junpei Iori_

"enam orang ditambah aku ya…" baru saja Souji akan membuka pintu, tangan seorang laki-laki menyentuh kenop pintu itu.

"heh? Kamu … anak baru?" tanya si anak itu, "ah iya, Souji Seta." Souji mengulurkan tangannya. "aku Yosuke Hanamura! Sepertinya kita jadi teman kamar yang kompak ya!." Yosuke memperlihatkan giginya yang putih

**Skip Time~~~**

_**Alvarna Dining Room**_

Terilhat anak-anak sedang makan di ruang makan yang berwarna putih dengan garis-garis putih , memang sudah dibilang jika asrama ini lengkap. Bahkan di kamar pun ada dapur. "Minato-san? Yaa…. Malah tidur dia…" keluh Souji, "biarkan saja, sehabis makan pasti tidur dia." Wakana menyahut keluhan Souji, "aku sekelas dengan dia 5 tahun, jadi aku sudah sangat kenal dia." Wakana kembali memakan _Chocolate Moussenya._ "oh, jam makan sudah selesai, ayo kita ke -_senpai _sudah menunggu kita di depan" Masui menyenggol badan Minato agar dia bangun.

_**Alvarna Hall**_

"Selamat datang di Asrama _Alvarna _dan _Alvarna Academy _murid-murid baru! Saya selaku kepala sekolah dan ketua asrama ini berharap kalian betah di tempat ini!" si kepala sekolah berambut panjang berwarna putih pualam itu melanjutkan ceramahnya (jujur, gua bingung apa warna rambut Margareth) sementara Souji, Usui, Yosuke dan Junpei malah mengobrol dengan santainya sembari makan cemilan yang mereka bawa secara rahasia.

"-MUNCH-, -MUNCH-, jadi kamu datang dari mana?" tanya Usui sambil mengunyah _rice crakers_nya. "aku sendiri kurang tahu… yang aku tahu aku diasuh oleh pamanku di dunia luar… aku kurang tahu dimana orang tuaku…." Ucap Souji pelan. "o—oh…" Usui tampak menyesal menanyakannya, "KA—LIAN…. BERANI-BERANINYA….." Suara King Moroon dan Toriumi-_sensei _terdengar mengerikan dan aura-aura pembunuh sudah berkobar dibalik mereka. Keempat remaja itu menoleh pelan untuk menemukan _sensei _mereka sudah dibelakang mereka dengan penampilan siap membunuh dan….

**BAK! BUAK! BUK! BUK! BUAK!**

"Auch…." Rintih keempat remaja itu dengan kepala yang terhias dengan _pentolan-pentolan_ bekas pukulan tadi. "makanya perhatikan kalau ada orang bicara!" tegur King Moroon, "baiklah, saatnya aturan tempat ini dibacakan." Kepala sekolah itu mengeluarkan selembar kertas hitam dengan tulisan berwarna putih. "peraturan pertama! Siswa-siswi diharuskan memakai baju sekolah lengkap, kedua! Dilarang keras membawa ponsel ke sekolah dan asrama! Tiga! Para siswa dan siswi dilarang keluar ke dunia luar selama 6 hari, para siswa dan siswi diperbolehkan keluar ke dunia luar saat hari libur, sekian terima kasih!" Kepala sekolah itu menyudahi pembacaan pengumuman itu.

**Skip time~~~**

"Ah~~ ngantuk~~ tidur yuk~" Usui menguap dan langsung merebahkan dirinya ke toempat tidur. Diikuti dengan anak-anak kamar yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"bangunlah kalian berdua…" suara anak kecil terdengar di telinga Minato dan Souji, mereka berdua langsung bangun dan duduk. "siapa kamu?" tanya mereka berdua. "aku? Kenalkan aku Pharos…" Pharos tersenyum kecil. "kenapa kamu di sini?" tanya Souji tak sabaran, " aku bisa masuk kemana saja tapi bukan berarti aku hantu ya." Pharos menjawab pertanyaan mereka berdua ."aku Cuma ingin memberitahu akan ada ujian yang menanti kalian… baiklah… waktu sudah berjalan menandakan ujian kalian sudah dimulai… selamat tinggal…" Pharos tersenyum misteri meninggalkan mereka dengan tanda tanya yang besar di kepala mereka

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Oke… saya gak bisa ngomong tentang chapter ini soalnya agak keburu buatnya jadi agak terlalu cepet ya alurnya? baiklah...minta review? <strong>

**A/N:***: nama kota di rune factory 2  
><strong>


	2. The Dream

**Disclaimer: ****Persona tu punya bang Atlus kalo punya saya pasti… jadi game #dibunuh karena gak jelas**

**Tomoko: hualow~ jumpa lagi dengan kami! Tomoko dan..**

**Kyoko: Kyoko! **

**Tomoko: kamu ganti nama?**

**Kyoko: yee, nee-chan kan yg ganti nama aku -.-, udah ah! Review time! Kita ucapkan terima kasih pada nanana-i~ emang gabungan P3 sama P4 kok~ jangan khawatir~ pasti muncul~**

**Tomoko: nyook! Mulai! XD**

* * *

><p>"Huaah…" Minato menguap lebar sehabis bangun tidur. "Rasanya tadi malam aku dapat mimpi yang aneh deh.." gumam Minato sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang ketombean *Tomoko dan Kyoko di Armagedon Minato* kemudian si pemuda emo itu berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.<p>

Saat selesai mandi Minato segera keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi saat keluar dia melihat teman-teman 1 kamarnya masih tidur lelap.

"Bisa-bisanya mereka masih tidur…" gumam Minato.

Sedetik kemudian Souji terbangun diikuti dengan Yosuke, Usui dan teman sekamar mereka.

"Nyaam… selamat pagi semua…" kata Junpei sambil menguap.

"Hmm, dasar tukang tidur kalian. Kalian tidak sadar ini jam berapa?" ujar Minato santai sambil memakai jas sekolahnya dan mengenakan sarung tangan hitamnya. Serempak mereka yang baru bangun melihat jam di dinding. _06.10 AM._ Hening sejenak.

"HUAAA! TELATTTT!" teriak anak-anak penghuni kamar 201dengan OOC.

Terjadi keributan di kamar 201 selama beberapa menit.

_**Alvarna Dining Room**_

* * *

><p>"*pant*, *pant*, *pant*…. Untung saja sempat…." Ujar Yosuke sambil merapikan sarung tangannya.<p>

"*cough*, *cough*, *wheeze*…. Untung si Amamine-_sensei _tidak berjaga hari ini…" timpal Usui sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang pirang bercampur oranye

Tomoko: bayangin aja warna rambutnya Usui dari Maid-sama!

Kyoko: soalnya modelnya ngambil dari Usui(*w*)v

Tomoko: oce! Lanjut!

"Kalian terlambat! Kemana saja kalian!" Tegur Akihiko yang kebetulan dapat tugas jaga di ruang makan.

"Maaf senpai! Kami bangun kesiangan!" ujar Yosuke sambil menunduk ke Akihiko.

"Hhh… baiklah, karena baru sekali akan kumaafkan, sana duduk." Perintah Akihiko sambil menunjuk kursi makan.

Saat selesai sarapan, Souji dkk segera menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

_**Souji's Class. 2-2**_

* * *

><p>"Yo!" sapa Chie semangat.<p>

"Halo Chie, seperti biasa kau tampak semangat." Kata Yukiko

"Heh, ngomong-ngomong… habis ini pelajaran pertama apa?" tanya Chie.

"Pelajaran pertama…. Ilmu pengobatan." Jawab Fuuka sambil melihat list pelajarannya.

"Ilmu pengobatan? Aku penasaran siapa yang akan mengajar bidang itu.." gumam Usui.

"Yah, kuharap sih Yukime-_sensei _atau Makio-_sensei _bukan Kashiwagi atau Ekoda yang mengajar…" gumam Yukinari lesu.

_**Teeeet! **_

Bunyi bel panjang menandakan mulainya kegiatan belajar, para pelajar dan pelijir (?) langsung masuk kelas masing-masing.

Tomoko: kita liat kelasnya Souji dulu yuk XD

_**Class 2-2**_

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi semua, saya Yukime-<em>sensei<em>. Saya mengajar di bidang ilmu pengobatan sekaligus wali kelas 1-2." Ujar wanita yang masih berumur 24 tahun itu, "Kita mulai saja pelajarannya, ayo kita ke ruang TKP (?)" kata Yukime_-sensei _dengan gaya Parto OVJ. (?)

_**Medicine Practical Room, 3**__**rd**__** floor **_**(ngaco atau nggak nih Inggrisnya? 0.o ngaco keliatannya XD #plak! )**

* * *

><p>"Oke! Ikuti langkah-langkahnya! Kita akan membuat Ether. Karena cara pembuatannya agak susah jadi pastikan kalian memperhatikan." Seru Yukime-<em>sensei <em>sambil membagikan bahan-bahan Ether.

"Euww…. Bunga _contablue…_" gumam Yukari jijik.

"Kenapa Yukari-chan?" tanya Fuuka heran.

"Aku tidak suka bunga ini." Balas perempuan berambut coklat susu itu sambil menunjuk bunga warna biru itu.

"Oke anak-anak! Pertama masukan bubuk bunga _Emery _kedalam kuali. Walau bau bubuk itu manis jangan sekali-kali kalian menghirup baunya!" ucap Yukime_-sensei _

"Kenapa _sensei_?" tanya Hidetoshi keheranan

"Karena—"

_**Zzz…zzz…. Zzz…**_

"Itu dia… baunya dapat menyebabkan kamu tidur…" lanjut Yukime_-sensei _sambil sweatdropped.

"Krrr… zzzz…grook.." dengkur Yosuke keras, kontan orang-orang disana sweatdropped.

"Apa boleh buat…" ujar Yukime_-sensei _sambil menyiapkan harisen miliknya.

Kyoko: pindah ke kelasnya Minato dulu ya XD

_**Class 2-6, outdoor**_

* * *

><p>"Lari keliling lapangan 10 kali!" seru Kondo-<em>sensei <em>semangat sambil mengiringi murid-murid lari keliling lapangan.

"Fuah! Menyenangkan sekali habis olahraga~!" seru Junpei keras sambil meregangkan badannya setelah olahraga. "Sora! Bisa tolong belikan aku minum di kantin?" tanya Junpei

"Baiklah~ mau minum apa?" tanya Sora.

"Apa saja boleh, ini uangnya." Ucap Junpei sambil memberikan sekeping 500 dan dua keping 300, "Yang cepat ya!" lanjut Junpei.

"Oke dah~!" Sora segera melesat ke kantin.

Tomoko: ke kelasnya Souji lagi yuk ^o^

_**Class 2-2, Medical Practical Room, 3**__**rd**__** floor**_

* * *

><p>"Setelah diaduk tambahkan satu genggam daun cemara kering dan bunga <em>willow<em>." Yukime_-sensei _ terus menjelaskan cara pembuatan _Ether _pada murid-muridnya.

"Auww…." Rintih Yosuke sambil memegangi hidungnya yang pesek tambah pesek akibat 'disadarkan' oleh Yukime. Souji hanya bisa bersimpati sambil terus memasukkan bahan-bahannya.

"Yosuke-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sako yang berada di depan Souji.

"Biarkan saja.." balas Souji.

"O—oke…" jawab Sako agak canggung

Setelah pelajaran Ilmu Pengobatan anak-anak kelas 2-2 segera turun untuk mengikuti pelajaran ekonomi (rupanya ada kelas ekonomi juga toh?)

_**Break time**_

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak ikut turun?" tanya Yosuke yang berada di kelas Minato.<p>

"Nggak deh, aku mau tidur," ucap Minato sambil menguap.

"Dasar, dari dulu masih tetap begitu," gumam Junpei

_**Minato's POV**_

"Nggak deh, aku mau tidur," ucapku pada Yosuke sambil menguap.

Sebenarnya sih aku masih memikirkan anak kecil yang tadi malam, entah mengapa perkataan anak itu terus bergaung dalam kepalaku. Sedetik kemudian aku terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Minato! Kesini! Arah sini!" pekik Asuko panik sambil menarik lenganku._

"_UAAAAAAAH!" jerit Yukime-sensei sambil memegang pundaknya yang terbakar akibat lontaran api yang dilemparkan shadow tersebut. Dibukanya buku yang dipegannya dan Yukime-sensei mulai merapalkan mantera-mantera kuno._

"_Aquxao Ouxzn Yweqna Hyuzxaq!" dan petir mulai menyambar shadow berwarna hitam tersebut._

_Aula lantai 4 menjadi medan perang, wallpaper berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan sobek disana-sini. Bau anyir darah mulai menguar menyapa indra penciumanku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat ini! _

_Suasana saat ini menjadi panik karena serangan membabi buta dari para shadow dalam jumlah banyak, di sisi utara terlihat barrier yang mulai koyak akibat serangan-serangan Shadow tersebut._

"_Azoxq Nuehlmn Yaqzxo!" Yukari mulai merapalkan mantera dan sebuah panah meluncur menembus kepala shadow di hadapannya._

"_Untuk murid-murid Alvarna diharap menuju atap lantai terakhir! Sekali lagi murid-murid Alvarna diharap menuju atap lantai terakhir!" suara Margareth menggelegar memberi perintah pada kami untuk menuju atap lantai terakhir, sekilas kulihat Souji dan Yosuke yang berlari disampingku. Kupanggil mereka tapi anehnya mereka tak menoleh sedikit pun._

"_Arah sini!" seru Makio-sensei sambil menjeblak pintu menuju atap tapi sebuah panah menusuk kaki Makio-sensei. Sontak kami semua menyingkir. Sesosok mahluk berwarna hitam turun dari langit._

"_...Nyx..." gumam Ekoda sambil bersiaga penuh._

_Dengan senyuman angkuh ala Nyx, aura hitam mulai mengelilingi Nyx dan bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya._

"_Selamat tinggal... Minato dan Souji..." lalu cahaya hitam menyelimuti kami._

"HAH!" aku terbangun dari tidurku, keringat membanjiri tubuhku. Mimpi tadi sangat nyata... namun apa maksudnya? Nyx... aku... dan Souji...? apa maksudnya mimpi tadi?

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO! I'M BACK! Maaf ye apdetnya lama banget T_T, mana kok rasanya aneh sekaleee~ btw minna~ review ya? #gila karena habis pasang kawat gigi.<strong>


End file.
